Three Wishes To Havoc
by Aym Blast Blue
Summary: Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Oturan, Guy Oturan, and Piccolo from AymNaruGeta's The Innocent Oturan headed to HFIL to meet their parents from a long time ago (not to mention that Gohan's parents and died)! Special appearance is Kalza the genie!
1. Restore the Forest!

Summary: Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Oturan, Guy Oturan, and Piccolo from Aym Blast's First Super Saiyan Girl headed to HFIL to meet their parents from a long time ago (not to mention that Gohan's parents and died)! Special appearance is Kalza the genie!

Rated: K+

Genres: Humor/Adventure

Three Wishes To Havoc

 **Chapter 1: Restore the Forest!**

It started out at the forest when Speice was defeated by Oturan with her special move called the Enlightenment Flash.

The forest is partly destroyed by Speice and his minions.

Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and the fifteen years old Oturan hover to Kami's Tower to ask Dende to restore the forest that was destroyed by Speice.

Goku's upper gi is gone, but still have his blue shirt on. His pants ripped on both knees.

Gohan's upper purple gi is partly torn on the shoulder and the knee.

Vegeta's chest armor ripped most of his right shoulder, and one of his sleeve and leg was torn.

Unlike the others, Oturan's golden and black strapless cleavage top that have a giant hole on her belly and pants with slip on shoes, leggings, and fingerless gloves, are dirty.

Her clothes from Seraen can't ripped apart unless she crashed somewhere intense.

They landed on the edge of Kami's Tower.

Goku put both of his hands to call out, "Dende, are you here?"

Mr. Popo was standing behind the white palace.

"Oh?" exclaimed Mr. Popo.

"Oh, Mr. Popo, haha, I didn't expect you standing here!" Gohan laughed.

"Thank goodness you defeated Speice," said Mr. Popo.

"I know that! That spoiled brat is with Oturan for a long time in planet Seraen...

...but she was running away from home just to find me!" Vegeta smirked.

"Is Dende on break, Mr. Popo?" asked Goku. "Until ten seconds," Mr. Popo said.

"Oh, after you defeat Speice, in the same place where you defeated him...

…is there any chance that there is a magic lamp somewhere?"

"Wha- magic lamp?" exclaimed Oturan, acting surprise.

"I'll tell you one story about the magic lamp after I bring out Dende," Mr. Popo said.

He quickly walk inside the white palace to get Dende to go outside.

Dende appeared with Mr. Popo.

"Oh, what on Earth happened?" exclaimed Dende. He stare at Oturan.

"Oh, Oturan, I heard you were fighting Speice, am I right?" Oturan shook her head.

"Yes, Dende, I defeated Speice with my memories back," Oturan said.

"You look a lot like Piccolo."

"I'm not a fighter, but I'm a healer," said Dende.

"Dende, please! Please restore the forest!" Goku commanded, kneeling down.

"Speice and his minions have done this kind of trouble!"

"It's all my fault, Dende, so we're begging you…

...to restore the forest immediately!" said Vegeta, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'll do what is best I can do!" Dende said, grinning.

The forest will be restored for so long that it could take ten minutes!"

"Oh, right! I think I have a story to tell you! Sit down, if necessary," said Mr. Popo.

Everyone except Vegeta sat down on the ground.

Goku and Gohan sit criss-cross while Oturan grabs her legs.

"Many years, or centuries ago…

...there was a homeless man name Kalza, who lives in the town of Kaalzan.

It was night time, Kalza was sleeping on the grand of sand, until something bothers his back.

Kalza suddenly wakes up, scratching his back.

Kalza digs something underneath the sand, and suddenly found a magic lamp where he slept."

"Sounds like a lamest folk tale I ever heard," Vegeta chuckled.

"Shush!" shushed Oturan.

"The magic lamp is very dusty, so Kalza rubs the magic lamp…

…then suddenly a puff of smoke came out of the magic lamp," said Mr. Popo.

"The smoke transforms to a genie name Baledin, who was stuck as a genie over five generations.

Baledin was happy that Kalza founded him after all the decades...

...he's been on a good side, yet homeless, so Baledin gives Kalza three wishes.

Kalza wishes for a new house that he can live in, his second wish is to become innocent.

As Kalza's third wish, he couldn't think of his next wish…

...so he asked Baledin the genie for help. Baledin told Kalza to wish him free.

It took three days to think about it. Kalza did not know what to do.

He have a new house and a better life, but he have no choice, but sacrifice his desire.

Finally, instead of wishing Baledin free, he wishes to become a genie!

That conclude the story of the magic lamp, that was moving through substance."

"Man, I feel bad about Kalza's life," Goku sighed.

"He sacrifice what Kalza have done to Baledin," said Gohan.

"This is the tragical story I heard, that's for sure," Vegeta grumbled.

"I think Kalza done the right thing," sighed Oturan.

"Oturan?!" Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta exclaimed. Their eyes widened.

Oturan starts grinning.

"I guess Kalza needs a place to live other than a acting like a vagrant," laughed Oturan.

"He deserve to be a genie for centuries! I heard this story many times!"

"Why in cripes sake didn't you tell us in the first place?" Vegeta asked.

"I learn mythology and folk tales back in Seraen," said Oturan.

"Speice told me most of it before I sleep."

"Everyone, the forest is completely restore back to normal!" Dende said.

"Oh! Time sure flies," laughed Goku.

"I know where the magic lamp is located…

...and it is behind the waterfall where Piccolo trains and meditate," Mr. Popo said.

"Wah! Mr. Popo, how could you spot the magic lamp that easily?" exclaimed Gohan.

"I'm a curio spotter myself, and I'm proud of it," Mr. Popo said, grinning.

"Once you found the magic lamp, it's yours.

I like the detail, so could bring the magic lamp empty handed?"

"We'll find it, we promise!" said Goku.

Goku starts flying, but Dende interrupted him.

"Uh, Goku, aren't you forgetting something?" Dende shouted.

"Huh? What is it, Dende?" asked Goku.

"I don't think you can go out looking like that," Dende said, pointing Goku's ripped clothes…

"That means the rest of you. Come up toward me, everyone."

Dende used his magic beam to refresh Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Oturan's clothes.

Goku look down at his clothes. "My clothes! Thank, Dende!" exclaimed Goku.

"It's good as new again!" Gohan laughed.

"Hey, I'm all clean!" said Oturan.

"No more chatting about our clothes, we had to go to the Namekian and Guy!" Vegeta barked.

"Bye, Dende! Bye, Mr. Popo!" said Goku, waving at Dende and Mr. Popo.

"Thanks for the story!" Gohan said.

Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Oturan hover down.

 **AymNaruGeta's Notes:**

 **There was not a lot of views the first time I ever published this short story.**

 **I like working one of my characters Oturan because she has a sense of humor when she is sad like Sadness from Pixar's Inside Out.**

 **This whole chapter, Mr. Popo told Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Oturan a mythical story that suddenly came out to be true!**

 **Please do not leave out views, I want you to review this story!**


	2. Arise, Kalza!

**Chapter 2: Arise, Kalza…!**

 **Forest**

Piccolo, the Namekian warrior with Guy Oturan, Oturan's older brother, was relief.

"All right! The forest is good as new!" laughed Guy Oturan.

"Dende, thank you," Piccolo said, looking up.

Goku, Gohan, Oturan, and Vegeta appeared hovering down.

"Brother!" called Oturan.

"Chloe?" Guy Oturan exclaimed.

Oturan hugged Guy Oturan.

"I heard there is a magic lamp behind the waterfall!" said Goku.

"A magic lamp that grants wishes? Goku, we already have the seven Dragon Ball," Piccolo said.

"No, but the magic lamp is different from the Dragon Balls," said Goku.

"It will be easy if we show you," Gohan said.

"We're going to fly to the waterfall." Everyone hovers.

 **Waterfall**

"Here we are!" "Mr. Popo says that the magic lamp was behind the waterfall," said Goku.

"On three, we'll hover through the waterfall."

"One..." Guy Oturan said.

"Two..." said Gohan.

"Three!" Oturan shouted.

Everyone went through the waterfall, but one of them was not.

"Brr! We made it!" said Goku, shivering.

"Piccolo?" Gohan exclaimed.

Piccolo took a giant gulp of water from the waterfall.

Everyone else except Guy Oturan stares at Piccolo.

Oturan was busy drying her spiky hair.

"Who drinks that much water when the Namekian took a giant mouth open?" Vegeta laughed hysterically hard.

Goku starts laughing a little.

"Guys, I found what you're looking for!" said Guy Oturan.

Everyone else stare forward at the historical magic lamp as Piccolo went through the waterfall.

Guy Oturan rubbed the magic lamp, but suddenly, smokes appeared out of the tip of the magic lamp.

It was a genie named Kalza.

"Who dares summon me?" Kalza shouted, in lower voice.

Guy Oturan fell to his back as he exclaimed.

"It's been centuries since my wish came true..."

His voice raise up sounded like Anthony Anderson.

"...but thank the lords you finally summon me, master!" He starts laughing.

Vegeta twitched his right eyes as he cross his arms.

"He's freaking crazy!" growled Vegeta.

"Oturan, you'll get your wish, first," Gohan said.

"Well, young lady, what will be your wish?" asked Kalza.

Oturan start thinking about the past and close her eyes.

 ***Flashbacks***

 _Oturan's grandmother hovers to escape from Speice's rampage on planet Seraen with a 27 years old Saiyan prince name Vegeta._

 _"Hurry, Dreamer! Grab on to me!" Vegeta shouted._

 _"I can't, Vegeta, I don't think I can make it…_

... _but take care of my granddaughter for me and her family," panted Dreamer, Oturan's grandmother._

 _Speice appeared attacking Dreamer. "Die!" Speice yelled._

 _He blasted Dreamer with an energy blast as she throws a baby to the Saiyan prince._

 _"...!" growled Vegeta._

 _The infant Oturan starts bursting her tears._

 ***The flashback ends.***

Oturan covered her head as she kneel down and shrugged her shoulders.

"Urgh...no...no!" Oturan huffed. "Uhh, da#n! Bullroar!

(I can't think about it... but it's too late...I need to calm down…

...and stop thinking about the past and everything that was taken away from me!)"

"What's going on? Are you acting out of your mind again, Oturan?" asked Vegeta.

Oturan sighed, then stared at everyone calmly.

"All of those creepy thought that's blown inside my mind…

...don't you guys have parents?" Oturan asked.

"No, my parents died," said Goku.

Oturan calm herself down.

"Okay, Kalza, I wish we can meet our parents in HFIL without our risk of lives," Oturan said.

"Your pitiful wish is my command," said Kalza.

He transport Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Oturan, Guy Oturan, and Piccolo to HFIL.

 **AymNaruGeta's Notes:**

 **I really like the part when Kalza was summon by Guy Oturan! It's so funny how Kalza raises his voice high like one of my favorite comedian from the TV show Blackish!**

 **Yesterday, I watch one episode when Dre was singing and humming to calm down about his mother dating a man that was the same age as Dre. He was like, "Oh, my Lord! Lord, Lord, Lord..." I crack up at that part! (Episode name: Old Digger)**

 **Don't leave views, but leave reviews!**


	3. The Descendants

**Chapter 3: The Descendant**

 **HFIL/The Underworld**

Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo's father are standing up in the flatlands of HFIL.

"Oh?" Goku's father exclaimed.

His scars are on his face, his skin is darker than Goku, and has the same hairstyle as him.

He has red headband on his forehead, red armbands, black and green chest armor, red leggings over black spandex pants, black and green boots, and a tail around his waist.

"Bardock?" exclaimed Vegeta's father.

His brown hair looks like his son Vegeta, but added a mustache and beard.

He wore white and orange chest armor that have a red symbol on his right chest with wings on each shoulder like Piccolo's.

He wore golden armband on his black spandex suit on the left side. He also have blue cape, green and pink necklace, a tail around his waist, and blue boots.

"What are you Saiyans doing here?" Piccolo's father asked.

He wore the same combat suit as Piccolo, but without the cape and the hat. He has the kanji, "Ma" on his chest.

"I was asking the same thing as you, King Piccolo," said Bardock.

"I'm Demon King Piccolo, and I have no idea what the HFIL is going on and where are we," Piccolo's father, the Demon King Piccolo said.

Someone else appeared.

"Hey! King Vegeta, it's you!" laughed another Saiyan prince. His name is Prince Bussel.

His spiky hair is shorter than his front part of his hair.

He wears the same Saiyan armor as King Vegeta, a black short sleeves spandex shirt and long spandex pants with gloves and boots. He even got the same cape color as King Vegeta.

"Bardock?" another exclaimed.

Another was a woman name Queen Serene.

She dress almost similar to Oturan, but added an armbands that go all the way to her forearms, a long black and golden sashes on her waist, silver pants, and a silver choker on her neck.

Her hairstyle is the same as Oturan, but her hair goes to her lower neck.

"Prince Bussel? What's happening to you? And where is your father, King Kaback?" exclaimed King Vegeta.

"(Did he said baka?)" Bardock snickered. "Shut your mind up! shouted D.K. Piccolo.

He punch Bardock in the back of his head.

"Aargh! Queen Serene? Are you in this too?" Bardock groaned.

"What's this? A reunion?" asked D.K. Piccolo.

"Oh, King Piccolo, are you in this, too?" Queen Serene asked.

"I'm guessing we are all here for another with our sons!" said Prince Bussel.

He stares at King Vegeta. "I heard the news that your son save my daughter!"

"Hunh? It's really funny though," King Vegeta exclaimed.

"Our children are in trouble while we're in HFIL!"

"That was the point! Why won't you dead Saiyans listen to me in the first place?" yelled D.K. Piccolo.

Goku, Vegeta, Oturan, Gohan, Guy Oturan, and Piccolo appeared into smokes.

"Who goes there?" Prince Bussel asked.

Their parents look closely at them.

"Chloe Oturan?" exclaimed Queen Serene.

"Guy?" Prince Bussel exclaimed.

"My son, is that you?" exclaimed D.K. Piccolo.

"Vegeta?" King Vegeta exclaimed, in higher voice.

"Kakarot!" exclaimed Bardock. "Haha! Come here, you!"

Their parents hugged their children as they laugh and cry.

Goku, Vegeta, Oturan, Guy Oturan, and Gohan started to scream.

Only Piccolo exclaimed.

They start kissing their children.

"What are you doing here, son? Died of energy blast?" King Vegeta laughed, in tears.

The Saiyan King's royal laughing is extremely rapid and loud that everyone from HFIL to the Other World, can hear him.

"Ew! Father! Stop it, just stop it!" yelled Vegeta. "Your laughing is scaring me!"

"I'm not your son!" Gohan groaned. "Oh, my grandson!" laughed Bardock.

"Oh, my goodness, you looks like me when I was your age!" Queen Serene cried.

"Miuhi (mother), you didn't had to cuddle me, it's embarrassing," sighed Oturan, in embarrassment.

Their parents stop hugging their sons and daughter.

"Oturan, Guy, I have a song for you with King," Prince Bussel said.

"Hehe," snickered Bardock.

Piccolo and D.K. Piccolo covered their Namekian ears.

"King, would you be an honor to join me?" Prince Bussel asked.

Vegeta twitches his right eye.

"Father, you and third cousin Bussel don't had to dance in front of me..." stammered Vegeta.

"Of course, Vegeta! It's both for you and my daughter!" Prince Bussel laughed.

"Oh, fouhi (dad)..." sighed Oturan.

"Hehehe..." Bardock snickered.

King Vegeta and Prince Bussel stand in front of everyone and do the Carlton.

"Just like the time when you are like me, all I see is this innocent face..." sings King Vegeta.

"We fight like a warrior, that's all I see, do not try to fail us, you're such a disgrace," Prince Bussel said.

"Ahahahaha!" laughed Bardock.

"Oh!" Queen Serene exclaimed, laughing.

King Vegeta and Prince Bussel clapped to the beat.

"We miss you, we miss you, we died a long time…

...we miss you, we miss you, we see you all the time~!" King Vegeta and Prince Bussel sings.

They laughed.

"Nice going, dad," tittered Vegeta.

"This is going to be the last time our fathers are going to embarrass us," Oturan sighed.

Goku, Gohan, and Bardock laughs hysterically hard at King Vegeta and Prince Bussel that they fell to the ground.

Piccolo and D.K. Piccolo are sweating their face off.

Kalza appeared with the magic lamp. "Hey, everyone! I'm back!" greeted Kalza.

He stares at Bardock, King Vegeta, D.K. Piccolo, Prince Bussel, and Queen Serene.

He hooted, "Your parents looks so young, my master!"

"Oh, thanks, I appreciate it!" said Queen Serene, laughing.

Goku, Gohan, and Bardock are still laughing at King Vegeta and Prince Bussel.

"Hello? Are you listening?" Kalza shouted at Goku and Gohan.

"I'll handle it for disrespecting my father," growled Vegeta, blushing his face and his ears.

He punches Goku and Gohan in the stomach.

"Oof! I'm sorry, Vegeta!" Goku groaned.

"Your father has never been so hilarious!" Gohan groaned.

"..." sighed Piccolo and D.K. Piccolo, removing their hands on their Namekian ears.

 **AymNaruGeta's Notes:**

 **I keep imagining that King Vegeta do the Carlton with someone else! Other than that, I like how the descendants hugged Goku, Vegeta, Oturan, Gohan, Guy Oturan, and Piccolo like their children! I had that reference from the movie Opposite Day!**

 **Keep reviewing, then I'll sent back your message!**


	4. The Lust Battle

**Chapter 4: The Lust Battle**

"Well, then, do you have a second wish?" asked Kalza.

"I wish-" Queen Serene said.

"Uh-uh! HFIL no! I believe there is no wish for death and descendant people…

...so leave it to the living heroes!" said Kalza.

"You'll probably says, 'I'm dying! I'm dying of dead!

Oh, Lord, take me to heaven! I hate this HFILISH place!' Man, I know I sound harsh, am I?"

Everyone, even their descendants was puzzled.

"I have no idea of what that genie with full of grace just said," King Vegeta said, in normal voice.

"Good point, uncle," stammered Prince Bussel.

Kalza turns peppy.

"Now for the living children, what is your second wish?

You cannot wish for villains to die nor bring your love ones back to live!"

"I wish to give back Oturan," said a person. "Who said that?" Piccolo exclaimed.

Someone appeared who is still alive toward Oturan. It was Speice.

"Oturan, it's been a while," chuckled Speice. "Your pitiful wish is my command," Kalza said.

Speice quickly grabs Oturan. "I thought I killed you!" exclaimed Oturan.

"Oh, no, I still survived from your energy attack," Speice said, smirking.

Vegeta stand toward Speice.

"Lay your filthy hands off of Oturan!" shouted Vegeta.

"You're never with Oturan, since I have save her life!"

Speice started to kissed Oturan in the lips.

Everyone except Piccolo and D.K. Piccolo was surprised.

"What the...?" Gohan exclaimed.

"Huh?" exclaimed Guy Oturan.

"My daughter!" Queen Serene exclaimed.

Oturan tried to push Speice, instead, she slapped Speice in the face.

"(No!)" thoughts Oturan. Speice in pain.

Oturan huffed and kneel down as she blushed.

Guy Oturan kneel down toward Oturan. "I feel poison, am I?" huffed Oturan.

"I don't feel anything from my mind!"

"You would have cheated on me, but I would have admit that," Guy Oturan said, glaring at Oturan.

"What a waste of wish!" yelled Speice.

Speice grab Kalza with the magic lamp.

"Hey, hey! What are you taking me?" Kalza shouted.

"Kalza!" shouted Goku.

Goku, Bardock, Gohan, Prince Bussel, and Piccolo chase after Speice.

Goku teleported with his Instant Transmission behind Speice and hammer attack him in the back.

Speice drops the magic lamp as Bardock fights back, but his attack was invincible that Speice is not effective.

"Dang it! I can't attack!" Bardock exclaimed.

"Sorry, Bardeath, you can't fight someone who is alive in HFIL," said Kalza.

"Even the king size Vegeta and the other descendants can't either.

Right now, I'M FALLING!" He starts screaming like a woman.

Gohan hovers down to grab the magic lamp with Kalza. "Got you!" Gohan said.

"Kamehameha!" shouted Goku.

He shot a blue energy waves toward Speice as he deflected Goku's energy attack.

"No way your energy attacks me!" Speice laughed evilly. Piccolo counterattack Speice in the side.

Speice quickly hovers toward Gohan to ram him in the back.

Vegeta teleport toward Speice to attack him in the stomach.

"Coward!" shouted Vegeta.

Speice groaned in pain.

Goku stares at Oturan closely.

Oturan suddenly have the power for erotical harassment.

"Oturan, show your ability of lust since Speice put a spell on you!" Goku said.

Oturan shoves Guy Oturan to the ground.

"Hey, Speicey, come here," chuckled Oturan, in sexy voice. She waves her finger sideways.

"What the...?!" Gohan, Guy Oturan, and Vegeta exclaimed.

Goku stare closely at Oturan's eyes. Her eyes are half-closed as her eye color are magenta.

"Guys, I realize that Speice put a spell on Oturan!" said Goku.

"A spell? What is that suppose to mean to my daughter?" Prince Bussel asked, in confusion.

"Speice kissed her," said Goku.

"Right in the mouth?" Bardock asked.

"Yes, right toward the mouth," said Gohan. He pointed at Speice, half unconscious.

Speice stand up and laughed evilly. His devil breath went out of his mouth.

"You Saiyans think your so strong, eh? Too bad!" Speice laughed. "Oturan is mine now!"

Oturan hovers toward Speice.

She removed her fingerless gloves.

"I really had to admit that you have a handsome face, Speice," chuckled Oturan.

"You think so?" Speice chuckled.

"What if I show you my chest?" asked Oturan.

She pulled her strapless cleavage top down below her chest.

Speice turns shocked. "(Must forget it, but her breasts are so huge!)" Speice shuddered.

"I have no idea what's going on, but this is ridiculous plan for Oturan," said Piccolo, in annoyed voice.

Oturan puts back her strapless cleavage top on and her fingerless gloves.

"Come closer to me, darling," Oturan said.

Speice's face went toward Oturan. "Yes?" asked Speice.

Oturan's sweet face turns furious as she punched Speice's stomach with her right legs.

"Enlightenment Flash!" Oturan shouted.

She uses her hand as a cup then unleashed a giant energy ball, and let go with her left arm and put her left hand on her right arm to shoot a thunder energy waves to attack Speice.

He was vanished by her attack.

"That's it!" cheered Goku.

"It's disgusting," Vegeta, Guy Oturan, and King Vegeta groaned in unison.

Vegeta covered his mouth like he was about to become nauseous.

"Urgh…" Oturan huffed.

The charm spell on Oturan wears off due to her crestfallen tone.

Her normal brown eyes are half closed.

She hovered down and lie on her sides and weep softly and covered her face.

Queen Serene hovers toward Oturan who is weeping. Everyone else is confused.

"Oturan, are you all right?" asked Queen Serene.

"I shouldn't have come to HFIL to meet you!" Oturan sniffed.

"It's my fault that I born with lust!

We can't get out of here, but we're stuck here to die! We have nothing, but to suffer!

I'm too young! I'm too far too young to die in HFIL! The wishes from Kalza gives us bad luck!"

"Oh! Right! The third wish!" exclaimed Gohan.

He quickly rubbed the magic lamp to summoned Kalza.

Oturan wipe her tears away as she stands up.

"Oh! You must be the handsome man who saved me from falling!" Kalza exclaimed.

"Since you saved me, that second that the man dislike you who make the second wish doesn't count at all!

You still have the third wish, life savers! What is your next wish?"

"I wish that we go back where we belong," said Gohan.

"Your pitiful wish is my command," said Kalza.

"Bardock, come back and visit me!" Goku said.

"Will do, Kakarot," said Bardock.

"We'll never forget you," Prince Bussel said.

"Same," said Guy Oturan.

Goku, Vegeta, Oturan, Gohan, Guy Oturan, and Piccolo vanished into smokes.

"I'll see you again, my son," King Vegeta said, grinning.

The Saiyan King starts snickering and then laughing loudly.

Bardock covered his ears. "Geez, King Vegeta, you laugh too loud!" said Bardock, mimicking Goku's attitude.

"I can't stop…laughing at my son...feeling disgusted about our love!" King Vegeta laughed, raising his voice higher.

"It's so funny how my son feel so loath, just like his childhood year!"

"Hehehe, we love your royal laugh, King Vegeta," chuckled Prince Bussel.

 **AymNarutGeta's Notes:**

 **Action's out! Speice fake his death to see Oturan again! I knew I had a dialogue from King Vegeta because I made him laugh really loud and high. I don't know why I think King Vegeta laughs a lot because he probably see his own son in embarrassment!**

 **Plan to review or follow? Go online or in the Fanfiction Reader from Spicy Mango and find Review on the upper right corner!**


End file.
